Free Us!
by InuVampireChan
Summary: Yugi and Heba's town was attacked in a raid when they were 10, their parents were murdered and the town was destroyed. They were turned into slaves and when they were 17 they were taken to the palace to become pleasure slaves.
1. Chapter 1

Inu: "This is one of my stories I started on wattpad. I decided to post it here to see what others think." *Shrugs* "I know I have a lot of stories up but I can handle it." *Sweats* "I think..."

Full Summary:

Yugi and Heba's town was attacked in a raid when they were 10, their parents were murdered and the town was destroyed. They were turned into slaves and when they were 17 they were taken to the palace to become pleasure slaves. But because they were the grandsons of Shimon the Palace adviser they were released. Being tormented throughout the years though had made them traumatized to the point where they don't know anything but how to obey and be a slave. Can prince Yami and Prince Atemu save them from their dark abyss? Disclaimers: I do not own Yugioh.

* * *

~*~ Free Us! ~*~

Chapter 1

Two small twin boys ran through their town. Their tri-colored gravity defying hair radiating in the light. The boys were twins but one was pale skinned where the other was tan. One preferred to laugh and joke around where the other was serious and stuck to the rules.  
The two five year olds were looking for their grandfather Shimon. He was supposed to visit today. When they reached the edge of town they saw Shimon but with four people they had never met before.

The pale six year old looked to his grandfather and tilted his head to one side. "Jii-Chan? Who are they?"

The elder looked at his grandson sharply. "Yugi! You must know the Royal family!"

Yugi turned back to them and immediately understood. He bowed his head and started mumbling apologies. The tan twin just stood there and bowed his head quickly before straightening himself.

Amem giggled at the two boys. She was of medium height with long black hair and blond highlights. She was fair skinned and seemed very fragile but she carried herself with dignity. She was also woman with a flexible personality. One minute she could be all giggles and fun and within a blink of an eye she could be serious, one quality that made her a great queen.

"Be at ease boys, all is well." She said and Yugi stood up. He looked at the kids with her. They stood slightly behind her and looked bored. One was pale like Yugi and the other was Tan like Heba. Yugi instantly knew the Tan one was the crown prince Atemu and the pale one was the second crown prince Yami.

Yugi bowed to them again and whispered. "Hello, I am Yugi Moto."

Amem nodded to him and he stood back up. She looked to Heba who bowed his head and answered with courage. "And I am Heba Moto."

She nodded and he raised his head.

The Pharaoh then looked to Shimon and smiled. He was a tall man with hair just like the twins. He was strong in build and had an aura of power around him. He was a kind but strong man who in the blink of an eye would not hesitate to kill you. "You have a lovely family Shimon, we cannot wait to meet the others."

Shimon nodded to him and then looked back to his grandchildren. "Where are Yuki and Sora?"

Yugi thought for a moment. "The last time I saw papa he was getting water, mama was in the kitchen cooking dinner and sent us to retrieve you."

Shimon nodded to this and began to the house. Yugi and Heba followed behind quietly. At some point on the journey back to the house the princes looked at the twins and slowed down there pace to they were next to them.

Yami looked to Yugi and smiled. "Hi! I am Yami Sennen! I'm six years old!"

Yugi smiled to him and nodded. "He-hello pr-"

He shook his head and Yugi instantly clamed up. "Don't be like the others and call me by my title. Please use my name."

Yugi was confused, weren't princes supposed to be stuck up and complete jerks?

He nodded to Yami and swallowed a lump in his throat. "Hi, Ya-Yami. I am Yugi."

Yami smiled at him and then looked to Heba. Heba nodded his head to him and turned to Atemu who had begun to talk to him.

"I am the crown prince, Atemu Sennen. I am six years old as well, but a few seconds older then my brother." He had a slight air of arrogance around him Heba was damn determined to knock out of him.

"Hello Atemu, I am Heba Moto." He said with an equal air of arrogance.

Atemu smirked at this and they began a heated discussion. Both debating who had more work they had to do, Heba winning most of the time.

Yugi sighed at his brother the same time Yami did, they looked to each other and broke into laughter.

Amem and Aknamkanon smiled at this. There real reason for coming was to meet the people Shimon goes to see every Monday and to see if there kids would get along with his grandsons. He really wanted them to get along and so far, it was working. The kids had a lot in common and Heba was teaching Atemu that even if he was the crown prince there were a lot of people out there did a lot more work than him right now.

Heba and Yugi at only the age of 5, have to help in every way possible. They help fetch water, clean the horses, cook, and clean the house and more. Atemu and Yami had to attend pharaoh classes, magic lessons, proper edict classes as well as math, English and social studies.

They reached the house and everyone went in to greet Yugi and Heba's parents. The boys just headed to their room. They had done their job and they wanted to get some things to go play outside with.

Yugi looked to Heba and held up his fishing rod. "Want to go fish? We have half an hour before dinner."

Heba nodded and grabbed his and then turned to the door where the princes were standing,

Yami looked to his feet apprehensively and then up to Yugi. "Can we come?"

Yugi nodded to him and ran over to him; he grabbed his hand and started to pull Yami along to the river.

Atemu and Heba walked next to each other following behind Yugi and Yami quietly. When they reached the pond Yugi led Yami to the edge and turned to him. "Know how to fish?"

Yami shook and Yugi began to show him how it was done. Heba did the same to Atemu and the duo learned fast.

They joked and played along for a while until it was time to return home for dinner.

They gathered around the table, getting along perfectly regardless of the fact they were dinning with royalty.  
Amem and Yuki were in a heated discussion about clothing.

Aknamkanon , Shimon and Sora were discussing politics.

Heba, Atemu, Yugi and Yami were discussing their fishing game.

"So you can actually eat the fish you catch?" Atemu asked and Heba sweat dropped.

"Yes, that's how you get fish. You catch it, gut it, cook it and then eat it."

Atemu considered this and Yugi turned to Yami. "Are we going to see you guys again?"

Yami thought and turned to their father for an answer.

Aknamkanon thought and then nodded his head. "We will try to get out here whenever we can."

He then turned to Shimon and smiled. "But you are more then welcome to bring your family to the palace Shimon."

The four kids beamed at this and started to discuss what they would do if they were at the palace.

The parents laughed at their kids and when back to their own discussions.

~4 Years Latter, 9 Years Old~

Yugi and Heba were ecstatic. They were going to the palace to see Yami and Atemu today.

They ran over to their parents and started the journey to the palace.

They reached the gate and the guard nodded his head to them, having been told they were allowed in at any time and having seen them before on previous visits.

Once within the walls the two boys took off in search of Atemu and Yami. They rounded a corner and ran, quite literally, into Mana and Mahado.

Mahado and Mana are friends of Yami and Atemu's. They are studying magic, Mana is one year older than Yami and Atemu and Mahado is two years older than them.

Yugi fell on the ground and looked up. He smiled at the two people and Mahado helped him up. "Hi Mana! Mahado!"

Mana beamed and glomped Heba, who was still on the ground.

Mahado smiled to Yugi and gave him a hug. "It's good to see you again Yugi, Heba."

Yugi hugged Mahado back and when he let go was dragged into a hug by Mana.

Heba got up and brushed himself off, he looked to Mahado and nodded his head to him. "Good to see you again."

Mahado nodded and Mana let Yugi go to breath. "Atemu and Yami are still in lessons-"

"Which we are also still in the middle of."

"-But they should be done soon."

Mana finished sending a glare to Mahado.

Yugi and Heba nodded and started to walk away so they could get back to practicing Magic. They made their way to the garden and sat under a tree. It was such a nice day that they closed their eyes and drifted to sleep.

~Hour Latter~

"Yugi? Heba?" Two voices called.

The twins were still in a deep sleep and didn't register they were being called.

"There they are Atemu! Looks like they fell asleep."

Yami walked over to knelt down in front of the sleeping twins. He gently shook Yugi. "Yugi, wake up."

Atemu knelt down in front of Heba and did the same. "Come on Heba, were done with lessons."

Yugi and Heba groaned and opened there eyes. They smiled at their friends and hugged them.

"Hi Yami, Atemu!" Yugi said and let go if Yami who in turn helped him stand up.

Atemu smiled to Heba who returned to and help him stand. Heba then pulled Atemu into a hug, who returned the embrace.

They parted and looked to each other. "Hey guys, how were the lessons?" Heba asked.

Atemu groaned and Yami sighed. "We failed the Magic lesson and in the Pharaoh lessons Atemu got a lecture."

Heba laughed and Yugi patted his back in sympathy.

"Oh, we ran into Mahado and Mana earlier. Why don't we do find them and we can all hang out!" Yugi suggested and the others nodded in agreement.

Yugi and Heba ran off and Atemu and Yami sighed.

"Damn, I was wishing we could just hang out." Atemu cursed and Yami nodded in agreement.

The small ten year olds didn't fully realize it but they had developed a crush on their small friends.

They ran off to find their friends and hang out before they had to head home.

* * *

Inu: "I am ending it there because it's going to get to long if I involve what has to be added next."

Heba: "Tell us how it is so far!"

Yugi: "Review!"


	2. Chapter 2

Inu: "Warning! This chapter is not for the faint of heart! And I know my song may suck I am not a music writer but I gave it my best shot. But were not allowed to put other peoples song's in a story so I had to come up with one."

* * *

Chapter 2

~Year Later, Black Day~

Yugi and Heba woke up to the sounds of people screaming. They looked to each other and then climbed out of bed. Carefully they headed down stairs and looked to their parents who turned to them with pure terror in their eyes.

"Yugi! Heba! Go back to bed!" There mom screamed and Yugi and Heba immediately understood.

There town was under attack.

At that moment there house door was knocked down and a man ran in. Their father launched at himself at him, knife in hand, but the man swung his sword and sliced him in the stomach. Sora fell to the ground clutching the wound that was gushing blood.  
With in a few moments, he was dead.

Yugi and Heba started screaming and crying. Looking at their father's lifeless body and the bloody that was slowly engulfing the floor.

The man turned to Yuki. Yuki, regardless of the fact she wanted to fall to the ground and cry for her husband, ran in front of Yugi and Heba to protect them.

However the raider had a different idea, he grabbed her hair and forced her against the wall. He then jabbed his sword into her stomach and twisted it. She screamed in pain and Yugi and Heba started screaming as tears poured down his cheeks, having trouble controlling their emotions at this point, they begged the man to stop, who in turn ignored them.

Heba looked for some sort of weapon and grabbed a pot from the counter. He went to swing but the man grabbed Heba's arm and twisted it. Heba screamed in pain and the man let go of their mom, who fell to the ground lifelessly, blood pouring or the sword wound out and mixing with her husband's.

He then walked over and grabbed Yugi by the arm and dragged them out of the house.

What the boys saw sickened them.

There were there friends and neighbors, dead on the ground being left for the wild animals to eat, Blood was splattered everywhere, and House were being burned.

Heba turned away no longer being able to look at it. Seeing the people he grew up with, and considered a second family, dead on the ground and their blood spilled everywhere made him so angry, hurt, destroyed, it was almost too many emotions at once he was turning numb.

Yugi let more tears fall and he whimpered quietly; feeling completely useless and weak. He looked to Heba who was trying to hold back whose eyes were glazed over, as If he was trying to ignore his emotions.

The boys where then shoved down in front of another man. This one had long white hair that covered one of his eyes and a read robe on with a white sash around his waist.

"Sir Pegasus, these two boys were found in the house over there-" he jerked his thumb to their house, "—I figured they would fetch a pretty penny on the slave market."

Pegasus turned to them and grabbed Heba's cheek. Heba turned his head and bit his hand.

The man yelp and Heba got smacked on the back of the head rather roughly.

Heba hissed in pain and grabbed the back of his head in pain.

The one called Pegasus smirked and nodded his head to the raider. "They would, once we break them."

The raider nodded and grabbed both boys by their hair and shoved them into the wagon.

Yugi looked to Heba who got up and sat next to Yugi, he pulled his brother into his arms and the both of them just sobbed their hearts out.

The pain of their situation, the pain of their parents and village death's and most of all, the fact that they were most likely going to get separated.

~Morning Palace~

The Pharaoh Aknamkanon, Amem and their two sons, Yami and Atemu were in the throne room when the door burst open and a guard ran in frantically.

He was the youngest of them all, being a solider at only 10 years old. He had fought his way into the ranks proving even at being young he could protect himself. He also had no family so being a solider gave him a sort of extended family and a place to live inside the palace. Of course because he was only ten the most work he got was patrolling and guarding the dungeon.

He stumbled in front of them and fell to his knees, panting and trying to get his breath back.

Aknamkanon stood and walked down from the throne to kneel in front of the youngest solider. "Malik, what happened to you!"

Malik looked up and connected eyes with his friends Yami and Atemu. And instantly the boys knew it was about Yugi and Heba.

"Raiders…. Habibah….. Destroyed!" He panted out and Aknamkanon pulled him to his feet. He looked to a servant and asked for a glass of water.

She came back and the Pharaoh handed it to Malik who gulped it down within seconds.

"I went to Habibah to check on things, when I got there it was completely destroyed! There was blood everywhere peoples bodies littered the ground!" He cried and Aknamkano's eyes widened. He turned to another servant and ordered them to fetch Shimon; he of all people should hear this.

Shimon walked in and bowed to the Pharaoh. He looked at Amem and then Yami and Atemu and grudging from there pained expressions, this was not going to be good.

He swallowed his fear and walked over the Pharaoh who had him sit down as he started to explain what Malik had told him.

Half way through the explanation Shimon broke down and had to leave for some air. From what he already knew Malik had went to check his family's house and his daughter and son in law were brutally slaughtered and his two grandchildren were missing. He walked out onto the balcony and slid down the wall. He buried his head in his hands and began to weep for his loss.

~Slaves~

On the way to where ever they were going Yugi and Heba had cried themselves to sleep. They were startled awake when the carriage came to abrupt stop.

Pegasus came over and ordered them out. Against their will they obliged and were roughly grabbed and dragged into a building. They were then led down to a basement that was made of concrete and was extremely damp and cold. They were then shoved into a cage and striped of their cloths. Every time Heba tried to fight them he was smack across the face or punched. Eventually he stopped fighting them when Yugi bagged him to, resulting in Yugi being slapped across the face and ordered not to speak unless spoken to.

They were given some rags to wear and chains around there wrist that connected to the chains around there ankles.

Pegasus nodded to the guards who left and then looked to Yugi and Heba. "Tomorrow you start your slave training, and I advise you to learn fast. The faster you learn the more pain you save yourself from."

With that said he left.

Yugi slid down the wall and collapsed into tears again. Heba walked over and managed to loop his arms around his brother and rock him back and forth while singing him a lullaby his parents used to sing to them when they were in a tight spot.  
"Ra, God up high  
Can you hear your people cry:  
Help us now  
This dark hour,  
Remember us  
Hear our call  
Remember us  
Lord of sun  
Remember us

Here in this burning sand  
Remember us."

Yugi started to just whimper as he fell asleep against Heba having ran out if energy to cry. Heba continued to sing, hoping maybe Ra was still there and could hear him and save them. He looked over to their small window and up to the sky.

"Ra, hear your people's cries

Remember us

Hear our call

Save us in this dark hour

Help us god up high…"

He leaned against the wall and let his eyes close. Maybe if they were lucky Ra hadn't completely forgotten them.

~Morning, Bloody Day~

Yugi and Heba were yanked from there cage and pulled forcefully up the stairs. Every miss step resulted in them being pulled harder.

Heba tried to pull free and the raider turned to him and smacked him across the face, this did not stop Heba, he launched at the man and wrapped his hands around his neck. The raider started to choke and looked to his partner who walked over and yanked Heba from him.

Pegasus walked over and sighed disappointedly. "I believe that is twenty lashes."

Yugi paled and looked to Heba worriedly. They guard raised a brow, twenty on a kid could kill them.

Yugi feel to his knees and started to beg. "No! Please! I will take it for him-"

"Yugi! Don't!"

"—Don't do this to Heba!"

Pegasus hummed and looked to Yugi. "I will make you a deal. Stop fighting us and you can split his punishment."

Yugi nodded in agreement and Pegasus smirked. He had just beaten the kids; there weakness was their love for each other.

For the next half an hour the only sounds where that of the pained screams of the two twin boy and the sound of a whip hitting skin.

Heba made a silent vow to not let Yugi get hurt anymore, even if that meant giving into this and accepting his fate.

It seemed Ra really had forgotten them.

~Five Years Later, 15 Years Old~

Yugi and Heba were standing empty eyes at their master Pegasus. Today they were being sent to their new masters who would do with them as they please.

Yugi and Heba turned to the door as their masters walked in.

Yugi's master was called Rebecca Hawkins and Heba's was Anzu Mazaki.

They bowed to the woman and they walked over and paid Pegasus. He counted it up and nodded to them.

They took their leave and the boys were driven apart. However they were so void of emotion they all they did was obediently follow their master, they didn't even look back.

~Heba~

"You stupid slave! Ra you are useless!"

Heba had no idea what he had done. His master came home and started yelling. She back handed him and her fine nail sliced his cheek. He just laid there as she took her anger out on him, kicking him and hitting him. At some point she managed to break a rib and Heba cried out in pain.

"Yes that's it! Scream for me!" She yelled and then started to laugh at his pain.

If Heba could cry he knew he would, but his tears have long sense dried up. He vaguely remembered there was someone out there he had to protect, but who, who was so important.

Y- he thought, yes it began with a Y. His eyes started to lose their cloud and his Lilac color started to return… game….. special name…. I…Yu-Yugi! Yugi! His twin brother Yugi!

He cursed himself for forgetting his only family. Anzu hit him and his mind went black again.

His eyes clouded over again and he slumped to the floor. He managed to choke out before everything went blank. "I am so-sorry Master."

~Yugi~

Yugi laid in bed naked. Rebecca dressed and looked to him. "Hikari, get dressed and meet me down stairs."

Yugi sat up mechanically and nodded to her. As the door closed a tear slipped down his cheek. He couldn't remember his name. Hikari was all he knew now, that and how he was to please Rebecca, his master.

Yes that's all that mattered now, how he was to please his master. The tears fell faster and he could not remember why he was crying. What he was crying about

He dressed himself and headed down stairs to where Rebecca was waiting. She turned to him and gestured to the house. "Cleanup I am going out to town to get more toys and when I get back we can have more fun."

Yugi nodded and she left. More toys meant more pain and more bleeding. One of the other slaves walked over and put a hand on Yugi's shoulder. He leaned away and looked at them, it was not them he was leaning away from, but the contact. Human contact made him feel sick for some reason.

The kind of feel he had after him and his masters 'fun' time.

Every time after that he felt dirty and disgusted with himself. He wanted to just curl up somewhere and die.

The slave looked to him in concern. "Are you okay?"

Yugi nodded to her and gave the usual answer. "I'm fine."


	3. Chapter 3

Inu: "I am completely screwing who is controlling the Item's Sorry if that bothers you! But remember this is called FanFiction for a reason! Oh and now there are two puzzles."

Chapter 3

~2 Years later, 17 Years Old~

Today was the prince's birthdays. There were turning 18 a big day for them. There was a gift giving being held in an hour, and Anzu could not figure out what she was going to give Prince Atemu. Until her eyes landed on Heba.

He was a valuable slave and very loyal. The perfect pleasure slave. She smirked and went to her father's closet and pulled out one of her father's best robe.

She turned and went downstairs finding Heba easily. She tossed the robe to him, which he caught easily, and told him to put it on.

He striped and slid the lilac colored robe on and tied crimson sash. He then looked to Anzu with a confused expression in his empty smirked and led him to the door. "You are going to be given to prince Atemu."

The name somewhere, deep in Heba rang something that didn't quite reach his head. The name rang a bell but he didn't quite know why. He was in such deep thought he didn't realize Anzu was talking to him until she smacked him upside the immediately forgot everything he was thinking and bowed to her mumbling apologies."Forgive me master."

She sighed and looked to the driver and gave the orders to go to the palace. She hoped Atemu would like her 'gift'.

~Yugi~

"Nooo~ Jii-chan~." Rebecca Hawkins whine as her grandfather dragged Yugi from the house. "Hikari is mine!"

Arthur Hawkins shook his head and pushed Yugi into the wagon. "Hikari Is going to be a gift to Prince Yami. We have nothing else to offer him and we have to give him something. This also gives me time to visit Shimon. You know how rare it is I get to see him; I only wish we got to meet his family before they were killed." He looked to the ground sadly and then had Rebecca get in the wagon next to Yugi.

Yugi looked out the window, feeling nothing about the new change that was going to take place. He didn't feel much anything anymore. The name Yami sounded familiar but, then again, he was a prince any people gossiped about the royal family a lot.

Arthur told the wagon driver to head to the palace and he nodded.

~Free Us!~

The wagons pulled up to the palace at the same dragged Heba out of the wagon as Arthur helped Rebecca out and Yugi followed spotted Anzu and ran over to her glomping the girl. "Anzu! Jii-chan is giving my Hikari to Prince Yami."

Anzu sighed and looked at the girl lovingly. "It's hard but it maybe for the best. I am giving Heba to Prince Atemu."

Rebecca pouted and nodded although she extremely disagreed. Yugi had been her pleasure slave for a long time and she was going to miss all the 'fun' they had.

Heba looked to Yugi and just stared. Something about the boy made his frozen heart crack, but he couldn't quite seem to remember why. There was something about him that stirred a feeling of protectiveness. The name Hikari, however, rang no bells in Heba.

Yugi looked to Heba and they locked eyes. Yugi figured the boy was just another gift to the Princes, like turned away from Heba Arthur pulled him to the Palace to get in line. He wanted to get this over and see Shimon already.

~Atemu and Yami~

Atemu looked over to Yami and sighed. "Ra I hate this. Aren't we done _yet_?" He whispered to his brother who sighed and shook his head.

"How I wish-" Yami broke off when his gaze hit that of a familiar spiky tri-color hair. No, there was no why in _Anubis's underworld_ he would be lucky enough to find his childhood crush alive, and walking into his palace of all things. He was not that lucky.

Atemu, confused, by his brother's lack of speaking followed his gaze.

His blood turned to ice and his heart rate increased. There, within walking distance was Heba. He didn't know how he knew but he did. That HAD to be Heba. He was alive and…..unnaturally skinny to the point where Atemu knew it was unhealthy.

As they reached the stairs Atemu and Yami's gaze never left the twins. Something was not right, they could feel it. And that was the only thing that kept them sitting in that chair.

Yugi and much to Yami and Atemu's surprise, Heba, kneeled on the ground in front of them. At this point there suspicions had been confirmed. Something was definitely wrong.

Anzu was the first on to speak. "My Pharaoh I grant you son Atemu, my slave Heba."

Aknamkanon, not having noticed what his sons did, nodded.

Atemu however was as pale as Yami's natural skin tone, the word slave and Heba's name after it having not only confused the hell out of him, but made him sick to his stomach.

Heba dared to look up and his empty eyes connected with Atemu's. They looked so dead and absolutely miserable, completely unrecognizable.

That broke the spell.

Atemu stood up and ran down from the stairs; he grabbed Heba and pulled him to his feet crushing him to his chest. All the years of pain and longing he held for Heba when he disappeared came crashing down at once.

He buried his face in Heba's hair and openly cried with joy.

Aknamkanon stood and looked at Heba and Yugi closely. That's when everything clicked together. His eyes flashed with anger and he said in his loud and Pharaoh Voice. "EVERYONE OUT! EXCEPT YOU FIVE!" He ordered looking to the once who brought the boys. "AND SOMEONE GET ME SHIMON! NOW!"

Within seconds the whole entire room was completely empty, save for Aknamkanon, Amem, Yami, Yugi, Rebecca, Arthur, Anzu, who was looking at Atemu, who was still clutching a very confused Heba for dear life. As if he let go Heba would vanish into thin air.

Yami walked down the steps and looked at the ever so lifeless Yugi. The way his normally hyper and giddy childhood friend was acting was worrying him.

"Yugi?" Yami asked quietly and Yugi turned his lifeless eyes to him in confusion. The look made Yami want to cry out of pity for the boy, he then asked a question that made Yami's blood run cold.

"Who is Yugi?"

Yami, Amem and Aknamkanon gasped. Atemu even let go of Heba and turned to Yugi. Yami snapped his head to Arthur and Rebecca and glared so hard, Atemu would have feared his brother. "What. Did. You. Do!"

At that moment the door opened and Mana and Mahado lad in Shimon."My Pharaoh y-"

His gaze fell to Heba and Yugi and he started to cry. The old man had never been so happy in his life. He walked over to them and stood in front of Heba first pulling him into a hug. "Heba, my boy, how I missed you so!"

He then looked to Yugi. "Oh Yugi!"

Yugi tilted his head and asked for a second time. "Who is Yugi?" His voice was monotone and completely empty.

Shimon froze and took a good look at his grandsons. "Sweet Ra. What have they done to you?"

Yami walked over to Yugi and put a light hand on the boys shoulder. Yugi, in turn, visibly flinched and pulled away from the touch as if Yami had burned him.

Yami recognized this action. His grandfather, who had been a tyrant, had many concubines who he had forced into his bed and raped. They had reacted the same way after the incident.

Yami turned and glared harshly at the Hawkins. His anger clouding his control. "YOU RAPED HIM!"

The words flew out of his mouth and Shimon's tears started to fall harder at the accusation. Only this time in pure sadness for his grandson. He looked to the accused and just stared in absolute horror.

"Arthur? Rebecca?" He spoke quietly.

"Shimon. You must understand we had no idea he was your grandson!"

"So that makes it OKAY to rape him! He's only seventeen and Ra only knows how old he was when you got him!" Yami yelled.

"Fifteen." Came the quiet response and everyone looked to the one who had spoken.

Yugi looked down at his feet, not liking being the center of attention. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to speak out of turn." He whispered.

Yami smiled, a very sad and tired smile, but a smile none the less at Yugi. "What did you say little one?"

Yugi looked up at the Prince but then remembered you are not to look at anyone higher status than you in the eyes so he dropped his gaze back to his feet. "I-I was se-sent to my new mas-masters at the age o-of fif-fifteen sum-summers." He spoke nervously.

This new information only made Yami's blood boil more."Fifteen?" He asked just for clarification.

Yugi nodded and Yami turned his deadly gaze back onto the Hawkins. He was about to scream at them but was abruptly stopped.

"Yami Aknamkanon Sennen! Hold your tongue!" Amem ordered and Yami abruptly froze.

No one dared go against Amem. The woman was fearful when she was in a good mood, put her in a bad one and you would rather be locked in the dungeon.

Amem walked down from her place on the throne and stood in front of Yugi. She had to know something first. "Call the wielders of the Millennium items here!."

A servant disappeared in within a few moments the room was full of the members of the court.

Bakura, who controlled the ring, stepped forward. "Why have you summoned the members of the court, Amem?"

There were few allowed to call the Royals by their names. These people were family and friends of the family. Bakura happened to be a great friend to Atemu and Yami and dating there other friend an assistant to the healer Isis, who controlled the Millennium Tauk, Ryou.

Her own sons happened to be the ones who control the twin millennium puzzles. There cousin Seto controlled the Millennium scales, Odion who controlled the millennium eye, Marik who controlled the Millennium Rod, and Mahado who controlled the Millennium Key.

Amem nodded to him and then gestured to the people in the room. "I want the hearts of Rebecca Hawkins, Arthur Hawkins and Anzu Mazaki tested." She then looked to Mahado. "And I want you to check the souls of the Yugi and Heba. See exactly how much damage there is."

The court nodded to their queen and Aknamkanon walked down from the throne and snaked an arm around Amem's waist. "Why am I Pharaoh?" He jokingly asked and she giggled.

"I didn't mean to do your job for you my king."

Mahado started with Heba, he walked over and put the key to his forehead and turned it getting access to Heba's mind.

Mahado walked over to Heba's soul room door and opened it. It was all white, so white to the point it hurt Mahado's eyes to look at. The whiteness, Mahado noted, symbolized the completely empty feelings Heba was suffering from.

There was a huge trunk in the middle of the room locked in bolts and chains and covered in dust. Preached upon it was Heba himself.

The trunk symbolized everything that Heba had locked away and the dust symbolized two things, how long ago he locked it away, and how deeply he sealed it.

Heba raised his head and his eyes locked with that of Mahado's. "Where are we?"

"Your soul room." He answered and Heba gave him a confused look.

"A soul room is a room existing within an individual's mind that contains items reflecting their personality."

Heba nodded and looked around. "I guess I am not very interesting."

Mahado noted that Soul Heba was more like his old self then the one walking around outside. That to him was weird. He had never encountered a soul that was different from the on the outside.

He had what he needed and turned to leave. He froze however when the soul Heba talked again. "Freeing us is not as easy as he thinks. It will take a lot of work to get us back to normal. Make sure Atemu knows that."

Mahado turned and looked to Heba. "Who are you?"

It smirked. "I am what Heba locked away. I am everything he once was. I am everything he still is."

Mahado nodded to this and it vanished back within the trunk.

Mahado then released Heba and looked to Amem. The look he gave her spoke everything. "It's bad. "Freeing us is not as easy as he thinks. It will take a lot of work to get us back to normal. Make sure Atemu knows that." Is what the soul Heba told me."

"Who told you?" Atemu asked confused.

"Heba's everything." He answered and Atemu gave him a confused look.

Isis sighed and stepped over to Atemu. "When a person locks everything they are away it can take a form. Sometimes it is of something they love and sometimes it is a reflection of themselves. From what I heard Mahado say, when Heba locked himself away it took the form of himself. There for it can, walk, talk and act just like Heba. That is what Mahado encountered in Heba's mind."

Atemu nodded to this and Mahado walked over to Yugi. Yugi looked at him blankly and Mahado felt sick. He was almost afraid what he would find in Yugi's mind.

He put the key to Yugi's head and turned it.

When Mahado opened his eyes. He didn't even see a door. There was nothing. Just vast stretches of space that could go on forever. And in the middle of it all was a tiny child.

Mahado walked over the boy and kneeled down."Who are you?" He asked gently, even though he already knew the answer.

"Yu-Yugi." The boy hiccupped.

"What's wrong Yugi?" Mahado asked pulling him into a hug.

"He forgot me!"

"Who forgot you?"

"Yugi did!"

Mahado understood and let the boy go. "I promise to help him remember."

Yugi nodded to this and vanished. Mahado stood and closed his eyes. He opened them and turned to Amem. "He is worse."

"I figured that, how bad though?" Amem asked fearing the sighed.

"His memories have taken on the form of his ten year old self." He looked to Yami.

"And he said that Yugi forgot him."

Yami looked confused. "What does that mean Mahado?"

"It means that Yugi has forgotten who he is." Marik spoke for the first then turned to the Hawkins in pure anger. "You are getting judged first." He walked over and held the rod out. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he could see the Ka in them. Rebecca's demon was the Dark Horus. A strong Ka and a strong enough one to show she was more than guilty in their crimes against Yugi.

Arthur however only created a happy lover. The man was completely innocent. He wondered briefly if he even had any idea what Rebecca was doing to Yugi.

Marik sealed the Dark Horus and Happy Lover away in stone tablets and had one of the guards take Rebecca to the dungeon.

Arthur protested but one glare from Yami stopped him in his tracks. He knew Rebecca was guilty but she was the only family the old man help from a guard Arthur was lead home. There was no longer a need for him to be there.

Bakura then walked over to Anzu and held his hand out and the Ring began to glow. It flashed and Anzu's Ka was shown, the man eater bug. It was a weak monster but proved she was more than guilty in her crimes against Heba. Bakura sealed the monster in a stone tablet and nodded to the guards to drag her down to the dungeon.

They all then turned and looked to the poor twins and Shimon asked the dreaded question. "Do they even remember each other?"

Yami looked to Yugi and Heba looked to Atemu. Both boys looked up at them and asked the same question at the same time.

"Are you my new master?"

At that line both Yami and Atemu started to cry and feel sick to their stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yami was the first one to get over his shock and did the first thing that came to mind. "No! We are not your masters Yugi!"

The small one flinched at the yelling and dropped to his knees bowing to Yami. "I-I am so-sorry my prince."

Yami flinched at the use of his title being used by Yugi.

The room glared at Yami and he flinched again. He let out a long sighed and kneeled in front of Yugi. He put a hand on Yugi's should, who flinched away. "I am sorry young one, I didn't mean to upset you. Please stand."

Yugi hesitated slightly, his heart beat increasing. Afraid that if he did stand he would only get back handed. He slowly got up and kept his eyes on the floor.

Yami sighed at this and looked to everyone else. "We need to talk."

Atemu nodded to this and looked to Mana. "Mana, take them to see Ryou. I want him to do a check over and make sure they are healthy."

Mana nodded and Isis looked over. "Shale I go as well?" She had complete confidence in Ryou but he was still an apprentice and assistant.

Atemu shook his head. "We need to talk to you as well Isis."

Mana nodded to this and turned to Heba and Yugi. She took Heba's and reached for Yugi's but he jerked away. Instantly alarmed and worried he did something wrong, he bowed his head and waited to be yelled and or beaten.

Mana just smiled warmly to him and gently and slowly reached for his hand taking it in hers. She then began to lead them out of the room.

Yugi shivered at the skin to skin contact, not liking to be touched no matter how innocently and gently.

Yami noticed this and frowned even more. Worried for not only Yugi's physical health but his mental health as well, in fact the whole room was.

Once they were out of the room Aknamkanon let out a long sigh and returned to his throne with Amem and the kids in tow. They all sat down and the members of the court gathered before them.

Shimon was in a tight hug by Isis who was afraid to let the old man go in case he had a break down, not that anyone could blame the advisor, he just found out his grandchildren are alive but not well. The way his grandsons were acting was scaring the hell out of him.

Yugi was a bright boy who could always make the best out of a bad situation and still come out on top. But he was also so sweet and easily mislead, destroying Yugi would have taken a lot of work.

Heba, however, would have taken a lot more work to crush. He was always the tough one. He never let anything get to him. No matter the risks. Now he was as dead as Yugi and from the looks of thing, they had no clue who anyone was anymore, even themselves.

Amem decided since no one was talking, she would begin. "What are we going to do?" It was a simple question but it got everyone thinking.

Atemu decided they needed to know something first. "Isis, what do you think there possibility of snapping out of this are?"

Isis sighed and thought for a moment. "Well, it seems that there not completely destroyed, more like in order to protect themselves they…." She paused trying to find the best way to explain this. "…..sealed themselves away."

Yami sighed tired of the constant riddles today. "Sealed themselves away?"

Isis nodded. "It's like they purposely turned themselves into walking zombies in order to protect themselves."

Atemu nodded in understanding. "Heba and Yugi locked away who they were so that they couldn't lose themselves when there…owners…tried to make them obedient."

Isis nodded. It was the only way she could explain it and probably the most accurate. She then started to fear what Atemu was thinking. She just hoped he wouldn't say….

"That's easy then. All we have to do is get them to unlock what they sealed away." Atemu announced and Isis and Mahado sighed. That was what she hoped he would not say.

"My prince. It's not that easy." Isis said gently not wanting to upset him.

"Well why not?" Atemu protested and Amem sent her son a glare.

"Atemu! Shut it."

Atemu sighed and relaxed into the chair rubbing his temples. Why did everything have to be so difficult?

"Atemu do you not remember what spirit Heba told Mahado?" Amem asked and Atemu thought for a moment. Was he listening then?

Yami sighed. "He said that spirit Heba said that it would not be as easy as we think to return them to the way they were."

Mahado nodded and Bakura decided to speak up. "Atemu, Yami, I think I have an idea of where to start."

Yami and Atemu nodded giving him permission to move on.

"I think we should start by incorporating them into everyday things. In a technical sense they are high up in stature because they are related to Shimon. So they should be treated as such, that means a place in the palace, a place at the dining table and free roam in the palace."

They nodded in understanding Bakura did have a point, for once. But there was still the problem of there safety. People would be against them staying here and because they were slaves that would also effect people judgment of them. There was only one way to solve this, and Yami had the perfect idea.

"Bring me Malik!"

~Free Us!~

Mana had dragged Yugi and Heba to the medical wing. Ryou was organizing the potions and medical supplies when Mana walked in.

Ryou is around the same height as Yugi and Heba, he has pale white skin and long white hair, gaining him the title Albino.

He looked to her and smiled and turned away. He put the last potion on the shelf and then gave her his full attention. He then noticed who she was dragging along.

"Yugi! Heba!" He practically shouted.

Heba didn't react he just kept staring at the ground as if he was in a completely different universe.

Yugi however, flinched at the shout.

At their lack of a reaction Ryou gave Mana a confused look. What was wrong with their childhood friends?

Mana sighed and then started into the long explanation about what happened in the throne room.

Ryou was frozen on the spot. He couldn't believe what Mana had told him.

He looked to Heba, then to Yugi, and then back to Mana. Already figuring the answer he asked it anyway. "Do-do they re-remember us?"

Mana looked down to the ground as her eyes filled with tears. "We believe they don't even remember who they are."

Ryou sucked in a deep breath at that. He looked to the medical door and hoped that Malik had yet to find out. He wasn't sure how their dirty blond friend would react. Yugi and Heba were there childhood friend as well. His thoughts then ran to Joey, if the blond found out he-

Ryou was cut off as the medical wing door was throw open and a shaggy blond ran in looking around frantically.

His eyes landed on Yugi and Heba and he flew to the boys. Grabbing Yugi and pulling, the now terrified, boy into his arms and hugging him hard.

Yugi let out a frightened yelp and his eyes widened in terror. Something clicked in Heba and he grabbed Yugi and pulled him behind him glaring at the blond, his empty eyes becoming slightly lighter. Then once realizing what he did, they clouded back over and he dropped to his knees bowing to the very confused blond.

Said blond looked to Ryou for an explanation.

~While Ryou Does That~

Malik stared at the Pharaoh in both shock and horror. "Tell me this is a fucking joke."

Marik looked to his boyfriend in something close to sympathy and walked over pulling the shaking boy into his arms. "If we could Malik, don't you think we would have told our selves first?" He whispered in the boys ears who, after those words, buried his head in his chest and started to cry.

Marik rubbed the boys back comforting while whispering in his ear.

Aknamkanon looked at the sadly and then to his wife. "What about Joey?"

Amem sighed. "Knowing him, he already knows and has gone in search of the twins."

Yami growled possessively. "He better not frighten Yugi."

Atemu grinned at his brother. "You act like you are married to him."

Yami sighed. "At this rate I never will marry him."

Atemu gave his brother a sympathetic look and rubbed his shoulder. "Don't worry, we will snap our beloveds out of this."

Aknamkanon smiled at them and then turned back to Malik, whom Marik had gotten to calm down. "Malik we need a favor."

Malik looked up at the Pharaoh and bowed. "Yes Aknamkanon."

"I want you to guard the twins, never let them out of your sight. We fear that some people will take advantage of there…." He paused for the right word. "…Zombie like behavior."

Atemu and Yami turned to their father and glared. "What a way to put it dad."

Amem sighed and turned to their kids. "That is basically how they're acting."

Malik took this opportunity to answer Aknamkanon. "I can do that."

Just as those words left his mouth, the throne room was thrown open and Joey ran it dragging Ryou and Mana, while being followed by Yugi and Heba.

"Told you he knew." Amem said.

Bakura growled and walked over ripping Ryou from Joey and then dragging him away. Seth sighed and walked over to Joey. He pulled his boyfriend into his arms hugged him trying to calm him down.

"Heba…. Yugi…..what?" He attempted to stutter out not sure what to say.

Seth nodded in understanding and looked to the twins who had been childhood friends with him as well. He sighed when he was how dead and lifeless their eyes still looked.

Ryou pulled away from Bakura and decided he should tell them about the Yugi incident. It could mean something. "Guys I have to tell you something." He said quietly, only to be ignored as everyone continued talking about what to do.

Bakura frowned at everyone as his boyfriend was ignored. His blood presser rising slightly.

"Guys?" He tried louder.

Ignore again. Bakura's eyes twitched in annoyance. He looked at everyone in anger. "SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP OF I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" He yelled over the noise and the room went dead silent. Everyone now staring at a grinning Bakura and a blushing Ryou. "My Ryou has something to tell you."

Ryou blushed a dark crimson and fiddled with his cloths and began the tail of what happened when Joey scared Yugi.

~A Few Moments Later~

Yami stared at Joey pure anger and gave him a look that read, 'You are so dead.'

Amem hummed in thought and Marik got an idea. Smirking he looked up to Yami. "Don't freak out about what I am about to do."

Yami gave him a confused look, which marik ignore.

He walked over to Yugi and Heba and grabbed Yugi's arm. Yugi let out a terrified scream and Marik slammed him against the wall. He put one hand on Yugi's neck and the other came to hold his hands above his head. Marik then turned to Heba.

When Yugi let out a scream Heba snapped his head up to see what happened. He watched as his brother was slammed and pined to the wall. Wait…. Brother? Heba fought with what his head was saying and what his heart was saying. He snapped out of it when Yugi whimpered. Putting aside his internal debate he growled at Marik and walked over to him.

Grabbing the Egyptians arm he pushed him off of Yugi and grabbed him pushing him behind him. And for the first time sense arriving he said in his most Heba like way. "Do not touch him again!"

The room was left dumbfounded and, for that matter, so was Heba. He had no idea why he wanted to protect the boy. But when he screamed something in him shouted to save him. Knowing that he would probably get beaten for his disobedience, he bowed his head and kept his mouth shut, while still hiding Yugi behind him.

Yugi shivered in fear of what just happened as he looked from behind his bangs at the one who saved him. Hoping to Ra the poor boy didn't get beaten for saving him, he continued to hide behind him.

Atemu looked to Heba and then to Yugi. "What the bloody Ra just happened?"

Marik looked to Heba and sighed. "Who are you?"

Heba looked both shocked and confused at the question.

Marik tired of the avoidance in eyes contact spat. "Raise you head, you can look me in the eyes."

Heba did as told and looked at Marik. Who repeated the question. Searching threw his head for an answer he spoke the first words he thought. "Heba, slave to Anzu Mazaki."

Everyone in the room became sickened by the answer and Marik asked a more specific question. "Place of origin?"

Heba thought hard on the question but for the life of him could not remember anything from before Master Pegasus teaching. "I-I don't know."

Marik then looked to Yugi and told him to look at him, when Yugi did he asked the question. "Who are you?"

Yugi answered the same as Heba did. "Hikari, Slave to the Hawkins."

That answer made Shimon's stomach turn. He couldn't believe his best friend hand been controlling his grandson.

Marik then asked his place of Origin where Yugi had the same answer as Heba. He could not remember.

Joey's eyes filled with tears and he walked over to Heba. Taking his little buddy by his shoulders he shook him hard. "Damn it Heba! Remember something!"

Heba's head spun and when Seth grabbed him to stop him Heba fell to the ground and smack his head on the floor. Yelping in pain Ryou and Isis were by his side in moments. Helping him to sit up he looked to Joey who started spilling apologize like waterfalls.

Heba rubbed his head and sighed. "It's fine Joey."

At this the blond froze and looked to him in confusion. "What did you call me?"

Heba looked at him confused. "Joey… Your name… Are you feeling alright?"

Joey launched at the poor boy and started to cry about how he had forgotten him.

Atemu went to stand but Yami grabbed him. Shooting his brother a confused look Yami mumbled something to him. "Remember, Sprit Heba said, it's not as easy as we think."

Ryou cleared his throat and Heba turned to him. Automatically dropping his head in respect. "Heba, can you name the people In this room?"

Heba shook his head and whispered. "The only person I know is Joey."

At this everyone frowned depressingly but their hearts were lightened some at the possibility of Heba remembering.

~Heba and Joey~

Joey had dragged Heba away to talk to him and quickly learned that Heba did not remember everything about him and something's were mixed up and others were misplaced.

"Are you sure?" Heba asked as Joey filled him in on _everything_.

Joey nodded and gestured to the picture he took out of everyone. "That kid is your brother."

Heba sighed. "Well it explains my desire to protect him. But me, a slave, friends of the princes?"

Joey sighed and rubbed his head as he explained for the 200th time. "You were not always a slave Heba, you guys are the grandchildren to the advisor Shimon."

Heba nodded at this although he didn't quite believe it. "And out parents were murdered?"

Joey nodded. "When you village was attacked by raiders."

Heba sighed and dropped his head into his hands. "This all sounds like one bad FanFiction."

Joey smirked and patted his friends back. "Ya and your knight in shining armor Atemu will help you remember everything!"

Heba blushed at this and batted Joeys had off. "Now it sounds like a bad romance story. Prince Atemu is a prince and I am just a slave he cannot and will never like me, and I don't even like him!

"Denial is not only a river in Egypt Heba." Joey stated and Heba shook his head.

Atemu then walked out and smiled to them. Heba automatically dropped his eyes to the floor. "Joey, Seth wants you."

Joey nodded and pated Heba on the back before taking off to his boyfriend. Atemu walked over and smiled down at Heba. "Young one you may raise your head."

Heba did and his eyes connected with that of crimson beauty. Heba became mesmerized and only vaguely noticed Atemu was still talking to him.

"So did Joey fill you in on everything?" Atemu asked gently.

"Yes my prince he did." Heba responded and Atemu flinched at the use of his title.

"So you know the situation? You know you can call me by my name right?" Atemu asked in a whisper as his fear crept into his voice.

Heba stood and lowered his eyes to the ground once more. "My prince. You are a prince and I am a slave. It is my duty to treat you as the royalty you are. Now, is there anything I can do for you?"

Inu: Cries into her knees.

Heba: Eyes widen and pulls Inu into a hug. "Inu? What the bloody hell happened."

Inu: *Hic* "Someone told me my story is stupid as fuck. I know I shouldn't care it was just a flamer but it still hurts."

Heba: "Do you want me to get them sent to the shadow realm?"

Inu: Shakes head and hiccups. "I don't even want to respond to them there not worth my time. But I can't get what they said out of my head."

Yugi: Hugs Inu as well. "I'm sorry."

Inu: Sighs and gets up leaving room. "Review for me guys. Please."


	5. Chapter 5

Free Us: Chapter 5

* * *

"So you know the situation? You know you can call me by my name right?" Atemu asked in a whisper as his fear crept into his voice.

Heba stood and lowered his eyes to the ground once more. "My prince. You are a prince and I am a slave. It is my duty to treat you as the royalty you are. Now, is there anything I can do for you?"

Atem felt himself stiffen at Heba's answer. The boy still thought he was a slave after everything he had been told.

"Atem."

Atem turned to Yami who walked over with Yugi behind him. "Yes Yami?"

Yami sighed and looked down to Heba and then back to Atem. "The court, mainly Bakura and Marik, thought that it may be good for Yugi and Heba to spend some time together alone. It may reawaken some memories."

Atem gave a hesitant nod as his eyes traveled back to Heba, who at the moment was staring at Yugi. He then looked back to Yami and called for a servant to show Yugi and Heba to their rooms.

The young girl bowed nervously to the princes before telling Yugi and Heba to follow her.

Once at their rooms the boys bathed and changed as instructed by Atem before both boys sat in Yugi's room alone.

The two boys just sat there in silence, not completely sure what to say to watch other. Heba sat on the bed, his legs crossed under him and his eyes glued to Yugi's form. Who was currently standing in the middle of the room his head bowed and body stiff.

After what felt like a eternity Heba cleared his throat causing Yugi to jump slightly before looking up to Heba through his golden bangs.

Heba lightly patted a spot on the bed next to him, giving Yugi a light smile as well. "Were supposed to talk to each other so make yourself comfy. I don't bite."

Yugi swore he saw a smile tug on the corner of Yugi's lips at that but it was gone as soon as it had appeared.

The small teen moved slowly to the bed and climbed onto it. He folded his legs under him and made himself comfortable but still slightly distant from Heba.

He turned to the half Egyptian and cleared to try and get rid of his nerves feeling before he spoke. "Back in the throne room, why did you save me? You could have been severely punished for it." His voice was barely above a whisper and Heba had to almost strain to hear it, but what he did hear made him smile lightly to the boy again.

"I saved you because I felt like I had to. I don't know what it was but there was something in me hat compelled me to protect you."

Heba sighed and ran a hand through his hair before he looked back to Yugi. "Joey the blond from back in the throne room told me something interesting." He paused there and stared into Yugi's pale, almost dead, lilac eyes. "He said you're my brother and your name is Yugi, not Hikari."

He watched Yugi blink slowly and the completely dead look in his eyes shift from dead to just empty.

"I-I don't remember you." He spoke slowly and a bit unsure as he continued. "But that name…"

Heba had nodded in understanding at the first part, he himself not remembering Yugi either. He couldn't however deny at the fact that Yugi did look a lot like him. Heba came out of his thoughts when Yugi spoke again and he watched those pale lips play with the name he told him about.

Yugi continued to mumble the name trying to place where he had heard it. He closed his eyes, feeling comfortable to do so in front of Heba, hoping he would be able to picture where he head heard the name. He had to admit when Heba said he was his brother he didn't believe the man, but he did notice how much they looked alike and how safe and comfortable he felt in the others presence. It was strange considering the last time he felt this safe was…. He couldn't even remember the last time he felt this safe.

Yugi stopped thinking when an imaged flashed though his head. There was a woman with long raven black hair that had golden highlights and lilac tips at the end. In front of her were two small boys, one pale skinned and the others skin was sun kissed. Both had tri colored hair and lively lilac eyes.

The woman kept talking but Yugi couldn't hear her. It was like he was deaf and it made his brows furrow together in confusion and try to hear her more, almost forcing himself to listen.

The second he did that pain shot through him at a unbelievable rate. His eyes clenched shut and he gripped his hair in pain. He barely registered the blood curling scream that tore from his throat.

Yami and Atem had gone to Atem's room after making sure the boys were okay. They had started to plan what they could do to help Yugi and Heba remember things without forcing them to.

Yami sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't now wh-" He was cut off when a scream rang through the palace and his head whipped to the door. A single word left his mouth, "Yugi." Before the door was ripped open and him and Atem were running as fast as they could down the hall and to Yugi's room.

They quickly swung the door to Yugi's room open and ran in. Yami froze mid step and his eyes glued to Yugi's form, his breathing was hard and he seemed to have broken out into a sweat. Yami noted he also looked slightly paler than normal.

Atem's eyes went to Heba who was shaking slightly in fear, probably from the scream they heard.

Yami quickly moved to Yugi's side. He knelt by the boy as he spoke quietly to Heba. "Heba, what happened?"

Heba swallowed to went his suddenly dry throat as Atem moved and sat on the bed next to him. "I-I was telling him what Jo-Joey said and h-he closed his eyes while mumbling the name Yugi…" Heba paused and took a deep breath and Atem placed a calming hand on his shoulder, hoping to ease the boy's nerves. "A-And then he suddenly screamed, I-I didn't know what has happening and before I knew it he passed out."

Yami nodded in understanding as something Isis said suddenly clicked and a sigh escaped him. "He probably tried to force himself to remember. Atem, remember Isis said it could be dangerous if they tried that?"

He looked to his brother who nodded his head and then looked back to Yugi. He slowly raised a hand and lightly placed it on Yugi's head who flinched from it even in his sleep before relaxing. Yami smiled at that and slowly started to stroke Yugi's hair.

Atem slid off the bed and lightly took Heba's hand who, out of shock, looked up to Atem.

Atem motioned door Heba to be quite and slowly started to lead him from the room.

Once they were quietly out of the room Atem started to lead him to his own (Heba's) room across from Yugi's.

Heba looked up once they were in his room and when his eyes landed on Atem's crimson he quickly lowered his head in respect. "My prince, why are we in here?"

Atem sighed, suppressing a groan at the use of his title, before he headed over to Heba's balcony and walked out. "Come join me, Heba."

Heba hesitated slightly before he followed Atem out and quietly stood next to him. He looked out over Egypt as he waited for Atem to speak. He didn't have to wait long, he felt Atem's crimson eyes on him.

"Heba. I want to make a request of you. It's not an order, and it's not a demand. It's a request and you can say no." He wanted to make sure Heba knew that he could say no and Atem wasn't demanding anything of him.

Heba nodded his head in understanding and Atem smiled lightly. "I want you to treat me as a equal. Look me in the eyes, call me by my name, talk to me like I am a normal person." Atem felt happiness surge through him when his gaze was suddenly gazing into shocked and slightly confused lilac.

"Why, why me? I'm just a sl-"

He was cut off when Atem shook his head and sighed. He knelt in front of the boy and too his face in his hands, making Heba looked down at him. "Stop. You're not a slave Heba. You never were and if you still think you are, as Crown Prince of Egypt, I Atem Sennen, release you from a life of servitude."

Heba had gone stiffer than a statue at Atem's words and just continued o stare at him in shock. Ever so slowly the words registered in his head and he actually smile to Atem. "You freed me." His smile faltered slightly as he tilted his head at Atem. "So you basically want me to be your friend?"

Atem stood and slowly nodded his head. "Yes, Heba. I want you to be my friend, again."

They boy still had a hard time believing he was at some point friends with the prince of Egypt, but he had to admit he did like Atem. He wasn't stuck up like the other royals and he had released him. He nodded his head to Atem and smiled to the man again. "I would like that, I really would."

He briefly thought the man's face would crack in half at that grin that slowly spread across his face. Before he knew what was happening, arms wrapped around him and crushed him against a strong chest.

He nervously raised his arms and wrapped them around Atem to return the embrace. His heart seemed to skip a beat and pick up pace, which confused the half Egyptian of why it would act like that.

"Thank you, Heba."

Heba smiled at the softly spoken words and whispered back, afraid he would shatter the moment if he spoke any louder. "There's no need to thank me, Atem."

Atem's grip seemed to tighten on him when he said the man's name. After a few moments Atem noticed Ra was setting and it was getting colder.

He reluctantly released Heba before he took his hand again and lead him back to his room. He stopped at Heba's door and looked over to him, smiling at the boy. "Good night, Heba."

Heba smiled and looked Atem in the eyes, still a little nerves about doing so. "Good night, Atem."

Atem smiled wider again and left the room. His smile slowly turned into a grin as he headed towards his room.

Yami had continued to stroke Yugi's hair after Atem and Heba left. He grew worried when the boys shaking didn't stop and he continued to sweat. He could feel Yugi lean into his though as if seeking more comfort.

Yami gave a light smile to this and stood. He walked over to Yugi's stand and removed his crown and other jewelry. He then walked to the other side of the bed and laid down next to Yugi.

He slowly snaked one arm under Yugi's waist, freezing mid movement when the boy whimpered and tried to move away.

Yami's smile faltered slightly and he leaned close to Yugi's ear and whispered comfortingly to him. "Shhhh, Yugi. I won't hurt you. Please, trust me?"

He smiled down lovingly at the petite boy when his words of comfort seemed to work. Yugi relaxed and Yami managed to snake his arm the rest of the way around his waist and pulled him to him. His other arm wrapped around the upper part of his waist and rubbed his back slowly.

He smiled more when Yugi curled to his chest and his shaking calmed to a light shutter every now and then.

Yami pulled the blanket over them and his eyes slid closed. His head rested on top of Yugi's head and he slowly drifted to sleep

* * *

Inu: I want to thank everyone who responded last chapter about the flame. I got a lot of reviews and they were very sweet and meant a lot to me. I would list your names but quite frankly I got so many it would take up to much space and time. You know who you are anyway and just know that what you all said was acknowledged and I thank you.

Also about my updating pace….I know you want a lot of things updated, and this is partly my fault for having so many ongoing stories, but you need to be patient. I'm really busy right now and don't have as much free time as I used to.


	6. Chapter 6

Free us: Chapter 6

* * *

_A small fair skinned boy, no older then 8, with tri-color hair stood on a balcony looking over Egypt. He had a smile on his face and kept looking over his shoulder to the door as if he was waiting for someone. _

_When the door finally opened and another boy about the age of 9 walked into the room. He was also fair skinned like the other boy and when his eyes landed on the 8 year old the boy smiled broadly. _

_He went over to the balcony and walked out to join the other. He wrapped his arms around the small waist and pulled him to him. He leaned down and whispered in the small ones ear. "Yugi…"_

Yugi's eyes flew open and he shot up in the bed. His breathing had become labored again and he was sweating. The images of the dream kept playing in his mind and he wondered what it meant. He looked a lot like the small boy just like the other boy looked like… prince Yami.

Yugi's eyes widened more when he suddenly felt arms around his waist tighten. Ever so slowly and to not work himself up more then he already was, he turned his head and looked down to who had a hold of him.

Crimson eyes slowly opened and Yami looked up to see the frightened eyes of the one he loved. His brows furrowed together and he slowly sat up himself. "Are you alright Yugi?"

Said teens breath hitched at the name again and he shook his head. He was confused and scared and wanted nothing more than to jump out of this bed, but the arms still around his waist wouldn't let him do that.

Yami moved his arms to wrap around the boys shoulders and pulled him into a hug. He felt Yugi go stiff in his arms and tried again what seemed to work last night. He leaned down and whispered into his ear softly. "Please relax Yugi, I won't harm you and nor would I allow any harm to befall you."

Yugi swallowed thickly and felt a part of him scream that Yami was right and to trust him. But he still wasn't sure. Then again the man had seemed to stay with him all night and he hadn't harmed him then. He took a deep breath and willed his body to relax in the princes hold, something that did not go unnoticed by the prince as a small smile made its way onto his face.

"Can you tell me what's wrong, Yugi? What has you so distressed?"

Yugi shivered as Yami's baritone voice rang though his ear again. It was a pleasant shiver, something that had him once again confused. He pushed that aside for now and decided to answer the prince's question. "It was a dream I had, my prince I don't really think I should bother you with my problems."

Yami pulled back slowly and put a hand lightly on his chin to raise Yugi's face so he could look him in the eyes. "Yugi, you are my friend. You are not a slave. Now please, tell me what is bothering you."

Once he let go of Yugi's chin the boy looked back down again. Was Yami right? Was he not a slave but a friend to the prince? He thought this over for a moment before the dream played in his head again. If that really was Yami when he was a boy and it wasn't a dream but a memory, then that alone would prove the man's claim.

He sighed and looked back up allowing his lilac eyes to connect with Yami's scarlet. "It was a dream I had."

The prince nodded and gestured for him to continue.

"I think I was a small boy, about the age of 8. I was standing on a balcony and waiting for someone. When that person arrived he…." Yugi paused and Yami tilted his head to the side.

"It's alright Yugi, continue."

Yugi took a deep breath and looked at Yami seriously. "He looked like you. He joined me on the balcony, pulled me into a hug and whispered the name Yugi."

Yami's eyes had widened as he remembered that day. It was the day of his 9th birthday and Yugi had come over to surprise him. The two of them played in his room and eventually just fell asleep together on his bed. That meant that Yugi hadn't had a dream, but remembered a very small thing. Something else clicked in Yami's head at that moment.

"Is that why you're responding to the name Yugi?"

Yugi shrugged his shoulders and looked back down to the bed. "This is going to sound strange but…. I just know it's my name. I'm not sure how or why, but I just know it."

Yami nodded this actually making a lot of since to him. Even if the boy couldn't remember, his subconscience part of his memory does and is trying to help him remember.

He slid off of the bed and gestured for Yugi to come with him. It was time he tried a different way to help him remember.

Yugi got off the bed and Yami gently took his hand, pleased when the boy didn't pull away just flinched slightly, it meant he was starting to trust him. And that was a fact he was going to take great pleasure in.

He lead Yugi down a few halls and out into the garden. He then continued part the garden and over to a small area hidden by a bunch of tall plants. He released the young ones hand and climbed through the plants.

Yugi hesitated slightly before he also followed Yami through the plants. He stumbled a bit when he tried to get out of them and tripped. He eeped before he was coughed and pulled into strong arms again.

He felt a blush spread across his face as he looked up and his gaze connected with amused crimson.

"Still as clumsy as ever I see."

Yugi didn't understand what he meant by that but shrugged it off as an inside joke. He pulled away from Yami and looked around where they were. There was a small pond behind Yami and they were standing In what looked like a hidden area. The plants made a great barrier to keep it hidden from the outside.

Yugi felt a tug at his heart as if he knew this place was important but he still couldn't remember why. "Pr-"

"Yami, call me by my name."

Yugi was shocked to say the least by the demanding tone and looked back up to the prince. His eyes almost made Yugi feel guilty. They were soft and pleading with a look of fear that was hidden. He swallowed thickly and tried again. "Y-Yami, where are we?"

The prince's face softened even more and he turned, once again taking Yugi's hand in his. "We are at a hidden pond behind the palace garden. I used to play here when I was young…with you, Yugi."

Yugi's brows furrowed together at that announcement and he looked around. Could he really have been here with the prince? He felt another tug at his heart and he looked back up to Yami. "I-I don't re-remember."

Yami nodded his head and sat down at the edge of the pond. He gestured for Yugi to join him and once the boy did he wrapped his arm around his shoulders and pulled him to him. "That's alright Yugi. I understand."

The boy would have believed him if he didn't hear the sadness that crept into the young princes voice. He sighed and looked back over the pond wishing that he could remember something. Anything to make the sadness Yami was feeling go away.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He imagined the pond in his head and then the two small boys from before at it. He felt his head spin slightly and blackness slowly start to engulf him.

Yami looked down at Yugi when the boy slowly closed his eyes and then his own eyes widened when he just went limp in his hold. He placed his hands on Yugi's shoulders and shook him gently. When the boy didn't respond to anything he scooped him up into his arms and took off for Isis.

~Medical Wing~

"Do you ever listen!? Or does what I say just go in one ear and out the other!? What part of, they must remember on their own at their own pace, did you not comprehend!?"

Ryou flinched at the normally calm and composed woman before he went back to checking Yugi's heart rate and breathing.

Isis had been yelling at Yami since he brought Yugi in. The boy had passed out when once again trying to remember things from his past. Ryou could tell Yami felt extremely bad and he wanted to bail him out, but no one, not even Aknamkanon, messed with her when he was mad.

The door to the medical wing opened and in piled the rest of the group. Heba's eyes widened when he saw Yugi on the bed and immediately went to his side.

He swallowed thickly before looking over to Isis who spoke to answer the unasked question. "I think he should be fine, once he wakes up. What type of state of mind he will be in I don't know."

Aknamkanon looked to her in confusion at that. "What do you mean Isis?"

Isis sighed and shook her head. "My Pharaoh, If Yugi remembers anything from this it could harm his mental state. For all we know he would remember what happened during his parents murder or during the slave training. If he remembers something as devastating as that it could affect his mental state. He could close all the way up this time."

Yami felt his heart squeeze at that and moved to Yugi's side. He sat on the edge of the bed and slowly ran a hand though the boy's hair again. "I'm sorry Yugi."

* * *

Inu: This focused on Yami and Yugi but don't worry, Atem and Heba will have their own chapter to.


End file.
